


Atuned to the Heart

by Luthen



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, heartsong AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthen/pseuds/Luthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Jamie go on a Valentine's Day adventure. Or: Jamie has a plan for their date, and Jack has his own ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atuned to the Heart

Jack had a very important delivery to make. The Wind pushing him along at break-neck speeds, just as eager to meet his first light. Jack’s work just finished – and the express top providing extra drying – he barrelled towards Burgess.

The chorus of Jack’s Believers’ joy was roaring in his heart. A cacophony of every instrument and sound from natural ahs to synth. Within and above and counterpoint soared a descant. Not always louder than the rest – though Jack never lost it in the mix. An unwavering bass over which sung bells and strings and light. Jack could hear it getting louder as he neared its source.

They say flying is just falling with style (and missing the ground). Jack’s arrival into his hometown was more falling than flying. In fact, Jack was so eager a cloudburst was accelerating him even faster downwards.

The impact explosion when Jack “landed” in a pre-prepared snow drift was spectacular.

“Impressive septuple pike but the massive bellyflop is going to cost you points.”

Jack merely held a hand up behind him, thumbs up. Before rolling over and flipping to his feet. Jack was going to get his boyfriend back for that comment – probably by engineering a bellyflop of Jamie’s own – but was insulted further by Jamie holding up an actual score card.

“Five and a half!? C’mon my dive was worth at least eight.”

“Are you arguing with the judge, Frost?”

Despite Jamie’s stern demeanour, Jack could hear the laughter buried in his voice. Still, two could play at that game. Jack channelled his inner sports dive and minced up to Jamie.

“Of course not,” said Jack, slipping his hands into his pouch, “But I do have one question. Will you be my valentine?”

Jack presented his card with a flourish. It was lovingly handmade. From materials sourced both ethically (gifted from his believers) and less so (“borrowed” from Bunny). Heavy red paper was buried under cut-out snowflakes and stars and glitter. The only clear space left for a sappy “You Light Up My Life Valentine”.

“Only if you’ll be mine,” agreed Jamie, offering his own.

Jamie’s card was also handmade. Though it was more restrained in its decorations. The central element was fancy calligraphy Jack had to squint to decipher as “Will You Be My Fucking Valentine You Snow Headed Idiot?” The card was warm to Jack’s fingers, imbued with love and spellwork.

“Language Jamie.”

Paired with the card was a slim box full of small, slightly moving objects. Definitely chocolate.

“So I’ll pick you up at two? Whisk you away for the evening?”

“It’s my turn,” Jamie objected, hands on hips, “You were in charge of our last date.”

“But I asked first”

“I asked second.”

“Last time you made us go to the beach. Your judgement is impaired.”

“I got you chocolate.”

“Store or Bunny?”

“Neither. And not telling.”

Jack shrugged, there was an easy way to find out. He ripped the wrapping apart (red with snowflakes, probably meant for Christmas) and opened the box. He didn’t bother looking for a flavour guide, just giving Jamie a look of pure challenge. Jack tossed a chocolate into his mouth. The moment it hit his tongue he knew Jamie made it.

It tasted like kisses and light and warmth.

“Fine,” Jack huffed, “You can organise things.”

Jamie’s eyebrow quirk conveyed all his doubt that any plan would survive contact with Jack. Jamie’s cutting grin dares Jack to do his worst.

Their song swells with joy.

* * *

Jack wasn’t a great Listener, he just didn’t hear the Heartsong easily. He should be – some would say he existed within it. But he’d been torn from it and unceremoniously stitched back in. Existed out of time for so long, until he’d been counted back in.

Most people couldn’t hear others’ heartsong until they sang in their real voice. It helped them identify their particular string of the Heartsong, allowed them to Tune into their loved one’s when they heard them sing. The first were family – parents singing to their unborn children, lullabies and family celebrations. Then it helped identify potential matches, telling whether there was Resonance.

Some could hear their loved ones’ heartsongs across the world. There were stories of parents knowing their children were sad/terrified/joyous halfway around the globe. Or people following a distant song to find their soulmate.

Jamie was an excellent Listener, he could do all that. And more. He could he hear the song in a person’s voice even when they weren’t singing – through the hum of their vowels. Could hear it in their walk. Could hear it even when no one believed in them.

* * *

Jamie almost didn’t make plans for their date. He knew Jack was going to mess them up. But not making a plan was a plan. One which ends up with Jack waiting patiently until Jamie admits he didn’t plan anything and that Jack should take charge.

So Jamie needed a plan. And then to hold strong against Jack’s mischief. Jamie decided to keep it simple – stupid – and classic. Jamie knew well the tricks and pitfalls of dating his invisible boyfriend.

It kinda sucked Jamie wasn’t the one with boundless free-time. Still Jamie’s a wizard so he can cheat a little. Jamie makes more chocolates, prepares a whole romantic picnic, and stuffs it all in his backpack of holding. Along with some other odds and ends.

Valentine’s Day dawned bright and clear. Jamie half expected Jack to humiliate the weatherman with a snow day. Still could happen.

Jamie kept a mental ear out for Jack’s song, as always. There were three main “movements” depending on whether Jack was feeling playful, serious, or mopey. Today he was definitely happy. With added mischievous ornaments and a building anticipation. It was all terribly flattering. Though Jamie knew his heart was singing a similar anthem.

Jack’s heartsong crescendoed telling Jamie his boyfriend was descending on Burgess. A swell which was echoed by all the Burgess Believers. Jamie wondered how many of them recognised the way Jack’s heart was singing Jamie’s leitmotif.

Today Jack performed a superhero three-point landing, sending snow up behind him, with a red rose between his teeth. Jamie did not swoon. He conjured a judge’s card and awarded it a nine.

“A perfect landing but the aerial acrobatics were lacking this time.”

Jack pouted (tricky with a rose between his teeth) and whined, “I just can’t win with you can I?”

“Not with that attitude. Now, chin up. You’ve got a whole date to change the judge’s mind.”

“Could I sway the judge with a little gift?” teased Jack, walking up to Jamie handing him the rose.

“Of course not.”

“Then I’ll take it back.”

“No!” yelped Jamie, holding the rose up out of Jack’s reach.

“Fine then. I’ll take a kiss.”

Jack capitalised on Jamie’s open stance to wrap his arms around Jamie and pull him into a kiss. Jamie returned Jack’s hug just as tightly, humming as their lips pressed together. Their song surrounding them. After a nice long moment, Jack leant back a little, not letting go.

“And what have you planned for our Valentine’s, your honour?”

“I’ll tell you as we get to it. First, a picnic!”

“Hmmm. Nope. Boring. We’re going on an adventure!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Ended up being another New Year's Kisses in that I was totally unfinished by the time the holiday deadline hit. It's half an hour after Valentine's Day finished even in UTC -12.
> 
> This might be reworked in a collection of drabbles playing with different Soul-Mate Mark tropes. Of which the Heartsong version is my favourite.


End file.
